In recent years, for the cloud solutions that companies offer, an application programming interface (hereinafter referred to as “API”) that is an application processed in the communication between an edge device and a computer or between computers has performed various calculations.
As such cloud solutions that companies offer, a constitution for which an information system architect previously selects an API according to data to perform necessary processes is disclosed (see Non-Patent Document 1).